Changes aren't Always for the Better
by liviclaire
Summary: Helena just found she is a demigod , and now mythical monsters are chasing her, but no one knows why. Could she be the one from the new prophecy, and be destined to save camp Half-blood? Read and Review! Rated T for later chapters and language
1. WElcome to hell

"Wake up, Helena" my mom says in her usually sunny voice as she pops her head into my room, "first day at your new school!" I had already been laying awake in bed for three hours, too nervous to sleep, and because I didn't want to have the dream that I've been having every night for the past three weeks.

I never thought I'd be the new girl. I have lived in the same house for my whole entire life, that my mom built with my dad 15 years ago, and now I am surrounded by kids that I don't know in a city I have never been to, on the other side of the country. I used to live in glamorous Los Angeles, CA because my mom is the famous country singer, Caroline Greensdale. You would think that since my mom was famous, I would be used this kind of thing, but no. She retired a couple of months after I was born because the paparazzi were too much for her, or at least that's what she said.

"Why did we have to move to this stupid small city?" I ask the again for the millionth time since my mom told me we were moving.

"Honey, I've already told you," she sighs with a sad look in her bright green eyes, "I wanted to get away from the big city since I didn't have any business being there. Now hurry up there's a stack of banana pancakes in the kitchen with your name on it!" I could see it in her eyes that she wasn't telling me something, but I didn't argue, she didn't need any more stress.

I reluctantly raised myself out of bed and glanced out the huge bay window behind my bed. The leaves swirle angrily in the front yard of the huge mansion, reflecting my mood. I scramble towards the bathroom attatched to my room, through boxes I have yet to unpack. My bathroom iss a complete mess, also flooded with boxes containing just my hair and make up stuff. I grab my brush, which was luckily in the first box I unpacked along with other hair and makeup essentials, and pull it throught my long sandy blonde hair. I continue with my normal morning routine, maneuvering my way through piles of boxes.

After putting on my first day of school outfit, a leather jacket I got at a vintage store, distressed jeans, and mockisins, I grab my guitar case and backpack and head down the spiral staircase. I walk into the kitchen and, as promised, there is a huge stack of my favorite pancakes sitting on the large breakfast table.

As I sit down in front of them I say, "Mom?"

"What?" she replies sittting down oppisite me at the table with a huge mug of coffee.

"If you wanted to 'settle down' and all that, then why do we live in such a big house?"

She takes a long sip of her coffee. "Well I was going to tell you tonight, but I guess now is better than ever."

"Tell me what?" I feel like bad news is coming my way.

"You know my boyfreind Mark?"

"Ugh, unfortunatley." Mark is my mom's boyfriend from back in L.A.. They decided to try a "long- distance relationship". Myt best friend in California and i put bets on how long it would last. I bet a month, she bet two weeks. The reason I don't like him is because he is conceded, mean, selfish, and , mom dissagrees with me but, I think he is only dating her to get to the money we have. My mom being an ex-celebrity, she made quite a few million in her day. Not to mention, mark has three snobby kids; a 13 year old girl, a 10 year old boy, and an 8 year old girl.

"What about him?" I ask, my mouth full banana pancake.

"Before we left he proposed me," she rushed her words out of her mouth, "and I said yes. He and his children are moving in next week.

Oh. My. God. "YOU DID WHAT?" I scream at her, spitting out my bite of pancakes. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? YOU'RE RUINING MY LIFE!"

"Helena! Calm down, oyur acting like a child!" My mother yells back standing up and accidently spilling her coffee.

"You are ruining my life!" I scream. I stand up , grab my guitar case and backpack, and run out the huge oak front door of the house.

As I run down the drive way I hear my mom calling me, "Helana, wait!"

I stop and turn around to face her. "What?" I snarl.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to wait for the bus."

"Look, I know you aren't happy about me getting married but it's my choice, and there's nothing that can be done now," she says. I notice that she is holding a small rectangular case of some sort in her hand. "Just... Just take this. It was a gift from your father."

This was weird. My mom never talked about my father, even though I've always asked about him. She would never tell me anything, and always avoided the subject. I never knew my dad, he left before I was born. My mom always said that he went on a business trip and never came back, but he wasn't dead. He is still out there somewhere.

I took the black case and opened it up. Inside was a dissassembled flute. i don't why my dad would leave me a flute. I don't play the flute, but I'm sure that i could. Every instrument Ipick up I can play. My bad ADHd and dyslexia makes it hard for me to do regular classwork, but the dyslexia doesn't seem to effect me reding music, and Ican play instruments with out getting distracted. The same thing goes for writing poetry.

I put the cas in my backpack. "Umm, thanks?" i say. "But you know, this doesn't change anything."

"I know." she says and turn around walks back into the house.

I start heading down the street to where the bus stop is. I check my watch. It says that it's 6:55. I guess I have 5 minutes to spare while i wait for the bus. I sit down on the bench. I can't believe that my mom is getting married. Even though my mom and dad never got married, i still feel like she is betraying him somehow. I pull out my poetry notebook from my backpack, along with a pen. It's filled with different poems I've written over the past few years, especially haikus. What's weirs about my poems is that I seem to write... predictions. They're always telling the future, and it always comes true. I've never really thought about it though because I've been doing it since I was about seven.

I just to turn to a fresh page and I see the huge yellow bus coming around the bend. I put everything back in my bag, including the flute case, and stand up. The bus comes to a stop and the doors swing open. I guess I'm the only person at this stop. As soon as I get on the bus, I hear a flood of whispers.

"- that's the new girl-"

"- she lives in stoneridge, she must be rich and snobby."

I walk towards the back of the bus and see a girl sitting by herself. "Can I sit here?" I ask her.

"Sure!" she replies in a happy voice, taking her stormy gray eyes off of a book she was just reading.

I slide into the seat and try to out my stuff down, which is difficult with a stuffed backpack and full size acoustic guitar, but I manage it. "Hi, I'm Helena." I say.

"I'm Annabeth," she replies. Her blonde curly hair is pulled back into a ponytail and she is wearing a bulky sweatshirt and jeans. "Are you new here?"

"Is it really that obvious?" I say nervously.

"No, well, yeah. It is." We both giggle. "Can I see you schedule?" she asks.

I pull out the white peice of cardstock that I recieved in the mail last week.

"Cool! We have history, science, and poetry together." She exclaims. "Don't worry, I'll help you navigate throught the school.'

I sigh from relief. "Thanks so much!"

"Do you play guitar?" She asks, eyeing the case in the aisle.

"Um, yeah. i guess the huge case is a give away."

"That, and the fact that Guitar is one of you electives. You seem like you really like to play instruments."

"Yeah," i reply. For my electives I chose guitar, orchestra ( I play the cello) and poetry.

"Looks like we're here," Annabeth says as the bus pulls to a stop in front of the school. A sea of kids surrounds the school; talking, coming and going out of the doors, and riding skateboards. WE exit the bus and follow the flow of everyont toward the door.

'Welcome to hell," I say under my breath.

"Pardon?" Annabeth says.

"Nothing," I reply and we enter through the huge glass doors into a zoo of people.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! pleasee review! it would make happy. **


	2. Strange Discoveries

**Hey guys! Sorry it's taken me sooooo long to update but ive been super busy with school and such. Since I didn't get ANY reviews on the last chapter (which is pretty dissapointing) I decided that I probably won't update the story unless I get at least one review. Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Percy Jackson series? The answer is no. I only my characters and plot line...**

* * *

We walk into a mass of people, shoving and pushing us every which way. There is a symphony of girls screaming to "Heys!" to each other and comparing tans obtained over the summer.

"This way," Annabeth yells over the chaos, grabbing my arm and dragging me through the sea of people. Because of my shortness, I can only see up to the top of peoples shoulder blades.

I am _very _short, a trait I luckily acquired from my mom. Not. My height is especially embarrassing when I go to the amusement parks with my friends and am told that I'm too short to ride the roller coasters. It's even more humiliating when you are 13. Since then, I grew a few inches the last couple years pushing five feet at 15 years old.

Annabeth pulls me into a corridor off the main lobby that is slightly less crowded and loud, stopping by a stand that is overflowing with papers. She pulls one of the papers.

"Here," she says handing it to me, "it's a map of the school."

"Thanks," I reply starting to study the map. I don't want to look like an idiot wandering around a school with my nose in a map. The rooms on the map seem to be switching places, thanks to my dyslexia. I have no idea how I'm going to find my way around here.

"Ow!" I yell as a tall girl with long black hair struts by with a possy, and steps on my foot in the process. "Watch where you're going!"

"Didn't see you there," she says whipping her hair around to glare at me with her piercing red eyes. Her possy erupts with giggles and they all slither away.

"Who was that?" I ask Annabeth, my anger fuming.

"Oh… um… I don't know," she replies nervously, "Come on, let's go." She takes hold of my arm and starts leading me again. I'm starting to feel like a dog on a leash being lead around.

"Here's your class," she says as we arrive at the math classroom.

"What class do you have next?" I ask her, stalling to go in.

"Architecture, I'll meet you in the main lobby after this class to show you to the next one."

"What makes you think I can't read the map." I try to sound insulted. I couldn't read the map, but I didn't want _her _to know that.

"Oh, puh-lease."

"Fine," I reluctantly reply, "it's all Greek to me." Annabeth starts to giggle.

"What?" I question.

"It's nothing, just an inside joke. Now stop stalling and get into class." She shoves me toward the door of the classroom.

"Fine, see ya later."

"See ya," she says, "good luck!" She holds up crossed fingers then gives me one last shove then starts down the hallway.

I enter the room and see a few kids already sitting in the room, along with the mean girl from earlier and her possy. Fabulous.

I take an empty seat in the back right corner of the classroom, as far away from the possy as possible. I also don't want to be too close to the teacher so that I don't to get called on answer a question. Math is one of my worst subjects because I can't concentrate long enough to do a problem let alone read the numbers. It sure doesn't help my GPA, I'm sure the only reason that I even made it to the 10th grade is because of my "A's" in electives.

A huge bell rings indicating the start of class, and I jump from surprise. Being homeschooled/ going to private school my entire life, I wasn't used to the whole public school concept. More kids flood into the classroom and fill up the remaining seats.

A middle-aged woman in a pantsuit walks to the front of the classroom and sets her briefcase down on the desk.

"Hi, I'm Ms. Fankret, and I'll be your geometry teacher this year." She says as she writes her name on the front of the board. After passing out textbooks, taking roll, and telling us to take out our notebooks, I totally spaced out.

After taking empty-minded notes for an hour half-heartedly, a bell rings dismissing the class, the students disperse and the teacher leaves for the teachers' lounge, leaving me and the mean girl (Brooke, or at least that's what the teacher called her) alone. Brooke walks over to me and knocks my books off my desk.

"What's your problem?" I snap at her, bending down to pick up my books.

"Oh, don't pretend like you're clueless to what I am."

"A bitch?" I reply. "No, I'm pretty sure I know _that_."

Then, many things happen in a matter of seconds. Brooke's stiletto heels melt into her legs which are forming into two giant serpent tails. She is turning into a _dracaena_, from Greek mythology! Woah, I must be hallucinating.

She lunges at me, baring her fangs. Okay, maybe not hallucinating. I kick in the face to disorient her for a second, and then pull out the flute case from my backpack. I don't know why, but something told me to take it out. I quickly fumble to assemble then play a few. A beautiful sound comes out of the instrument.

After I play a few notes, it turns into a giant gleaming silver sword, with a message on the sideof it. I start swinging the sword, even though I've never touched a sword in my life, but it's the only weapon I have.

The _dracaena_ turns back toward me, now with a sword. Who knows where she got it. I swing it toward her, but my sword rebounds against hers. I can't believe it, I know exactly how to fight her, never having any sword training in my life.

Out of nowhere Annabeth's form shimmers into view. She is holding a Yankees baseball hat and a gold dagger.

"I can use some help over here!" I scream as I deflect another one of the _dracaen_a's swings.

"Right," she replies. She runs up behind the _dracaena _and stabs her into dust. The snake-woman dissolves into dust.

"This is _not_ good," she says. I grab my backpack and follow Annabeth out of the classroom. My sword turns back into a shiny silver flute. We get strange looks from students as we jog by them in hallway. The gold dagger in Annabeth's hand and the flute in mine probably doesn't look so normal.

Once we exit the school I stop and Annabeth turns to look at me. "I'm not moving until you tell me what the hell is going on." I persist.

"Listen, I can't explain much now. Helena, but you're a demigod." Annabeth returned, the worry growing in her eyes.

"A demi_-what?_ "

* * *

**Thanks for reading! now all you have to do is review and I'll love you more than glitter. and i _really_ like glitter :)**


	3. My New Life

Hey _guys! please, please, please_ don't hate me! i know i haven't updated in forever, but thanks for the reviews, maybe more would give me more motivation! Seriously guys! review, review review! This chapter isn't the best mostly just dialougue, sorry! love ya!

**

* * *

**

"A demi_-what?_ " I'm almost positive that this is all a dream and I'll wake up back in California.

"Like I said, I can't explain now." She repeated. "There may be more of them, or even worse monsters. Now, come on." She grabs my arm yet again, now with a firmer grip, and leads me toward a huge black van

"Do you mean the _drac-_" I start to say.

"Shut up!" Annabeth screams. "Sorry, it's just that names can mean a _lot_."

"Fine." I say and follow Annabeth into the parking lot. There is a large black van in there waiting there and Annabeth to head towards it.

"Umm, where are we going and why does it look like you are getting into that car?" I ask. For all she knows there could be some creeper in there, waiting to kidnap us. There was some strange writing on the van. At first I can't tell what it said, which is the norm for me, then the letters started to focus themselves and move around, and suddenly I could read it. Well, this is a first. The words_ Camp Half-blood_ were printed on the side.

"To camp. Can't you read the side of the van?" She asks, opening the door and motioning for me to get in. "I can't explain much right now outside, I'll try to explain more on our way."

She slides into the car and I follow her lead. "Argus, this is Helena, the one I came here for. Helena, this is Argus the camp security guard." Argus doesn't say anything, but looks in the rear view mirror to acknowledge me. Just when I think things can't get any stranger, they do.

I look into the mirror and see that on every visible inch of his skin is covered in bright blue eyes. He looks like a surfer dude, except for the multiple eyes all over his body. "I can see why he's the security guard, no pun intended," I whisper to Annabeth. With all strange things that have already happened today, I'm just going to go with it.

"Yeah," she replies. The car pulls out of the parking lot and we start down the road. "You're probably really confused right now, so I'll try and explain to the best of my ability."

"Please," I say. I don't know what's going on, but I'll just have to believe whatever she tells me, I don't really have another choice.

"Like previously mentioned, you're a demigod."

"Well, that clears things up," I say sarcastically. I vaguely remember learning about demigods during the Greek mythology unit in 8th grade. "Do you mean like Hercules and Achilles and junk. Those stories all made up."

"The thing is though, they're not. Sometimes gods get bored on Mount Olympus, so they come down to earth and have kids with mortals. Their children are half god and half mortal, hence the name demigod. Usually by the age of eight, monsters start attacking and they are sent to Camp Half-blood, where you train to defeat the monsters. Sometimes satyrs are placed at different schools to look out for half-bloods and sometimes, in your case, demigods can sense other demigods and come to get them. Usually if there aren't monsters in the area or they are a child of a minor god they live a normal life.

"In your case, I sensed that you were here and decided to enroll in the school. As soon as I smelled monsters, I knew you were in trouble, but I thought I might be wrong so I stayed to observe, well, you know what happened after that."

"But how come you just appeared from thin air, in the middle of class?" I ask, trying to take it all in.

She holds up her Yankees cap. "It's an invisibility cap," she says, slipping on the hat and disappearing immediately. My expression must've been pretty good, because an eruption of giggles come from the invisible girl.

"This is all so weird," I say as she reappears. "If that was the first time at the school too, then why did everyone seem like they knew you."

"The mist."

"The what?"

"The mist, it is kind of like a veil to mortals that blocks out all mythological creatures. The monster back at the school, no one saw the monster for what she actually was. They might've just seen two teenage girls having a cat fight. They can't see celestial bronze, the only type of sword able to kill monsters, either.

"Occasionally though, some mortals can see through the mist, like the oracle at camp,_ Rachel_." She said the name with disgust. "Have you ever seen strange things that you can't really explain?"

Even though I want to ask about Rachel, I think back to the times when I was little and I would see things, which I now know were monsters, and when I told someone about it they would just say I was imagining things.

I ask the question that's been in my mind since Annabeth told me what I am. "So, who's my father?" She turns away with a sympathetic look on her face.

"I'm sorry, but it's hard to tell. Your godly parent has to claim you, all of their share similar traits though."

"Well who is your godly parent then? And what traits do you mean?"

"My mother is Athena, Goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. All of the Athena children share the same blonde hair, stormy gray eyes, and are smart and have extreme skills in battle. The children usually have some type of power that has their parent posses."

"Oh," I say at loss of words. What if my father decides never to claim me? What if he doesn't want me? I'm sure he has tons of other kids at camp, why would he care about me if he hasn't already decided to find me or help me when I've been in need.

I try to put those thoughts out of my mind as I turn back to Annabeth. "Despite their dyslexia? What do you mean? Do all half-bloods have dyslexia?"

"Yeah," she replied, "our minds are wired to read ancient Greek, that's why you could read the side of the van."

I feel like I'm about explode from information overload. I stare out the window and we turn down a country road. After a few miles, we pull up to a huge hill with a pine tree at the top. Annabeth tells me that we are in Long Island, New York. I can't believe that we've traveled that far. Boy, does time fly when you're learning about who you really are.

I step out of the van and stare up the hill, ready to take on my new life.

* * *

**do you guys think you know who her godly parent is? if you have any guesses, review with them! would you like to see Helena paired up? with who? give me YOUR ideas! What would you like to happen in the story? love ya!**

**xoxo**

**liv**


End file.
